


Practice Duel

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Free!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Duel Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>padresylvester said: "H-Haru, I'm not really sure how this card game works, am I supposed to tell them about the trap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and I will write [at least] the next five.

“H-Haru, I’m not really sure how this card game works… Am I supposed to tell them about the trap?”

Haru makes a quiet, annoyed sound and his hands move to lift Makoto’s hand closer to his chest, so he’s not bleeding the cards to his opponent.

“No,” Haru says tersely into Makoto’s ear, which turns pink. “But he kind of knows about it now,” he mutters.

“Oh, oops…”

Their opponent’s amethyst eyes crinkle in amusement.

“That’s okay, Makoto-kun; this is just a practice duel,” says the older man. “Now do you remember what happens in the next duel phase…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea of Yuugi traveling the world (a la Takeshi Iori of GBF) and teaching people how to duel. So cute... X_X


End file.
